


Give me Gold

by smallcitrustree



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Honestly I prefer Viktor with a 'k' tbh, M/M, Watersports, golden showers, it makes no sense why golden showers are so hot, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcitrustree/pseuds/smallcitrustree
Summary: The young Japanese adult’s face faded into a pale white. You think he would be embarrassed about his husband finding out that he has a watersports kink- but in reality, it was one of the last things he wanted Viktor to find out. Partly because he wasn’t quite sure himself if he had it yet.





	Give me Gold

“Yuuri,” The soft taps of Viktor’s fingertips on his phone fill the room among the dense tension between them.

“You like _what?”_

The young Japanese adult’s face faded into a pale white. You think he would be embarrassed about his husband finding out that he has a watersports kink- but in reality, it was one of the last things he wanted Viktor to find out. Partly because he wasn’t quite sure himself if he had it yet.

"Oh my god.", Yuuri wails to himself in his head. He felt his skin grow cold and a pale flush draining from his face, down his neck, and then finishing in his fingertips. Feeling the blood beginning to pool into his feet, he was unable to move. It was as if all his weight had moved to his feet and weighed him down along with his sins.

Or one singular sin. Was it even a sin? He didn’t know.

He liked being dominant in the bedroom. Hes versatile, more than eager to show Viktor his Eros when he draws it out of him. He dabbled a little in bondage, usually being on the receiving end though.

Embarrassment was one of the natural emotions Katsuki Yuuri felt on an everyday basis. And because of that, he wanted to make a change. He was slowly getting better at not being embarrassed in situations and confronting things head on. But feeling remorse was another story. He hadn’t even began to master that one.

He fully regret telling Phichit he was fairly sure he had developed a watersports kink while they were out drinking together last night. He let it slip and forgot that Phichit would most likely tell Viktor (and which he did) to see if he truly has it. What better way to find out than through your most loved one? It’s also better gossip to hear about later to see how Viktor responds to it.

“Yuuri, how come you didn’t tell m- _o Bozhe moy!”_ He drops phone instantly in shock. Luckily, he had a case with a pattern of cute pork cutlet bow to protect it from the hard tile floor in their home. Since it was an iphone, of course it would’ve broke on impact.

A soft squee interrupts Viktor, in particular, the one you hear when you start to let the air out of a balloon. It makes that high pitched but soft noise that starts out loud, but fades out into a quieter note. It was Yuuri’s soul escaping from his mouth, trying to escape through the ceiling.

He figured since he can’t escape his sins through running, he’ll try to float from them.

“My love, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be ashamed about!” His husband yells reassuringly at his blob of a spirit, he gestures him to come back into his corpse. “Come back into your body, it’s completely okay. I love you.”

Yuuri udders a bloodcurdling mutter as he timidly floats back down into his body. Why did his husband have to be so supportive and cute? As he enters his body, his skin regains that soft, pink tint over his lightly tanned, magnolia skin. In the same moment, metallic silver hair meets with his sleek black hair as Viktor presses his forehead together with his husband.

“There we go, my dear,” Viktor coddles. He puts his hands on the sides of Yuuri’s arms to reaffirm hes alright.

“Viktor…” Embarrassment finally catches up to him as Viktor embraces him. He clinches his eyes as his light pink tint becomes the shade of fresh-picked strawberry among his cheeks and his nose.

What a lovely shade; Viktor loved it. He made such a cute little strawberry, his little katsudon.  
He loved everything about Yuuri. His cute embarrassed side, or his soul literally trying to float off into heaven where he rightfully needs to be. Unfortunately, Viktor was too selfish to let him go just yet. He needed his fallen angel to stay with him as they spend their life together on Earth. They wanted to grow old together, maybe even start a family along the way. He knows his husband pretty damn well, and he knows he needed his reassurance and understanding the most right now.

“Look at me, my love,” Viktor says tenderly. Yuuri breaks the distance by taking a step back before opening his eyes, so they could look each other more comfortably. Hes met with a tender expression among his husband’s beautiful, bright sapphire eyes.

“You’re my husband, Yuuri. You can tell me anything. I’m not here to judge you, darling.”

Yuuri reaches for the hands placed on his arms and cups them in his hands. He brings them down as their hands now hang low together. He gives Viktor a weak squeeze in both of his hands.

There we go, Viktor thinks to himself.

“I know… I didn’t want you to think I didn’t trust you. I really do trust you. It’s just, you know- it’s pee... It’s all gross and dirty. I didn’t know how it would go if you found out that I might actually like something like that.”

Viktor rubs his thumb over Yuuri’s hand in a soothing, back and forth motion. Yuuri is so soft, so gentle. My precious katsudon. “That’s understandable, my dear. If you can accept me, I can accept you.” Viktor brings his left hand to his mouth, kissing the back of the hand that wore the golden band he slipped unto his husband.

Yuuri smiles to himself at the gesture, the small kiss easing his strawberry shade away.

“Although Yuuri,”

“Hm?”

“While it is something that never crossed my mind that this would be something you might like, you didn’t think I never experimented when I was younger?”

“...Eh?”

Viktor notices all the small quirks of his husband. He especially liked the ones with cultural ties to it. He adored his little “eh?”s as they pop up, knowing they sprouted from his upbringing. His quirk prompts Viktor to intertwine their fingers together in admiration of his love, bounding them gently like silk laces.

“It was different, messy, but… fun! It was really nice to feel dirty in a physical and sexual way.” His eyes caught the light as he tilted his head to a slightly lower angle. Those sapphire eyes however glistened into a deep navy as they caught the light to look deeper into Yuuri. “And I would love to see you covered in my piss, Yuuri.”

The katsudon lover had found out his answer fairly quickly as he felt a warmness spread among his chest and lower abdomen. This was new. _This_ felt good to hear. “Fuck, Vitya.” he sighs instantly.

“You like that?”

“Yes... God yes. I think I really like it.”

“Then you’re going to love when I get you drenched. Let me show you in the bathroom, baby.”

 

–

 

“Soooo, how did it gooo?” Phichit swirls his glass filled with Pinot Noir in curiosity. They were at a bistro, starting off as always with wine before the meal. He was wearing a mischievous look on his face as he waited for his answer.

“Phichit, I had originally planned on not telling you anything. But,” Yuuri leaned in a little with his mouth covering the side of his face. “It was amazing.” He made sure he drew out the amazing for emphasis.

The Thai hamster lover cheers with his crimson wine in his hand, as it circled the rim the air. “I’m so glad for you, Yuuri!! I’m glad I texted Viktor. You have to tell me everything.”

“Because you told Viktor behind my back, I’ll only tell you the juiciest bit of the night- not the full story. That’s your punishment.”

Phichit puffed out his cheeks and sulked in his chair. “Aw, Yuuri… I only had my best intentions for you and you want to go ahead and punish me,” He unpuffs his cheeks to take a swig of the red blend.

“Phichit, I went through hell when Viktor initially found out. I was punished. You punished me.”

He swallows as he set down his glass. “Well, you gotta go through the worst to go through the best, right? You didn’t do that ghost thing did you?”

Yuuri avoided eye contact with the latter part as the question as he had both arms occupied. One of his elbows rested on the table as he held his cheek, his other hand busy taping the base of his wine glass with his index finger. Yuuri tried to conceal a light pink blush that was rushing to his face, which caused Phichit to giggle at the display. If his body language wasn’t clear enough, he knew what Yuuri was trying to hide from his former roommate. Phichit could read Yuuri way too well to confirm that _yes, I did do the ghost thing. And yes, I won’t tell you directly because I’m embarrassed about it._

“Yuuri, you never changed, even when you got married. It’s kinda refreshing that you’re still you.”

  
–

  
Clothes decorated the bathroom floor as Yuuri’s glasses rest on the bathroom counter. The couple were in the shower together, naked and sloppily making out. Huffs were the only thing between them as they broke apart as they tried to get air. Viktor was caressing Yuuri’s muscular, slim body and Yuuri was playfully stroking his husband in return.

They break the kiss simultaneously, both gasping for air. Spit was smeared on the corner of both of the lovers mouths, ambiguous to which belonged to whom.

“Ready?” Viktor huffs, still trying for air.

Yuuri squats down before him, not knowing what to expect next. He feels a variety of emotions including nervousness, but as well as excitement. He smiles back wiping some spit from the corner of his lips. He was ready.

“I am, sweetheart.”

It takes Viktor a second to let go with an erection, but moments later begins peeing unto Yuuri. The pale yellow stream hits downward unto Yuuri’s chest, dripping down his abdomen and then unto his cock. Yuuri begins to stroke his cock with the liquid glistening on it as a form of lube. Fuck. This is... really hot.

“Yes, Vitya, more,” Yuuri requests lovingly. His sultry pleas bounce off the shower walls and fill the bathroom atmosphere more with desperation and lust.

“Yuuri...” Viktor lovingly responds back and aims for his neck, which was a little higher than his pecs. Covering Yuuri in his filth makes him feel so… dirty. But oddly good and satisfying. He felt a tinge of animalistic instinct tug at him, connecting to how animals mark their territory using urine as their marker. It makes… sense in a way. Yuuri was his, and he was Yuuri’s. He is his little pork cutlet bowl- a dirty and kinky one at that.

Something happens that interrupts Viktor. Yuuri stares blankly for a second and stops stroking himself. He fumbles around for his words as he begins to look down. “Um. Uh..”

Concerned, Viktor immediately stops in his tracks. “What’s wrong, my love?” Fuck, can he mindread? Was Viktor being too possessive? He never wanted to come off as toxic to his beloved. Maybe we should stop.

Yuuri looks up to Viktor, with an innocent expression on his face.

“Ah… _pozhaluysta?...v moy rot,_ Vitya,” Yuuri shyly opens his mouth for him. “Please make me yours.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor very surprised but highly aroused at his attempt at Russian, runs one hand through his silver hair, gripping his scalp. The yellow arch appears again, pouring into Yuuri’s mouth. “You are so sexy, Yuuri. Have all of me.”

The bitter, golden substance fills Yuuri’s wanting mouth, dripping down the corners of his lips. He opens wider, more eager to get more of his piss. It trickles down Yuuri’s throat, causing him to swallow as a reflex. Giving him some time to swallow, Viktor gives Yuuri of whats left was in him on his face and unto his hair.

Yuuri was absolutely drenched.

The soft sounds of piss dripping off of Yuuri bounce off the ceramic walls, pairing with Viktor’s aroused huffing once more.

 

–

  
“And then because I couldn’t open my eyes yet because I was soaked, he asked me to open my mouth for a surprise. When I did open for him, he fucked my mouth. And then we fucked. The end.” Yuuri takes a sip of his Pinot Grigio as he tilts his head back. “That’s all you’re getting, mister. Satisfied?”

“Boooo,” hisses Phichit at the abrupt ending. “That was very vivid though, I’m amazed. How lewd, Yuuri. You animal.” He snickers.

“Thanks Phichit.” He waves him off. “Please don’t text Vitya my sexual inquiries anymore, though. How would you like it if I mentioned that you were a total rope-bunny while we were living together?”

Phichit pauses and stares at Yuuri before snickering again. He lifts up the base of his long-sleeved Gorillaz shirt, revealing a sleek, purple rope hugging his stomach and love handles. The knots were perfect, as the rope that binded him looked tight but uniformed.

“I still am,” as he pulls down his shirt down, covering his apparent secret. “But you have my word. I’m sorry Yuuri, you know I only wanted to help you. How did you even get into that type of thing?”

Yuuri takes one last sip of his white wine before putting it down before him on the table. “It’s embarrassing, but… I like the idea of knowing I’m his by sorta... marking me. I’m just... covered in him and his scent. It’s like he’s claiming me and saying I’m his. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was one first time ever writing and publishing, haha. it was a little guilty pleasure I really wanted to indulge in because golden showers are (18x fire emojis)
> 
> I'm open to critiques! I've never wrote before and I think I only plan on writing/posting when I want to be indulgent. Any feedback at all is appreciated as I'm a little anxious posting this. :'0


End file.
